elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daedra/Archive 1
Daedroth is the correct word when referring to a single Daedra. I'm changing back to the previous revision. --Wes R 06:08, 8 April 2006 (CDT) Some Daedra do have genders. There are both male and female Dremoras, as is the case with Golden Saints and Dark Seducers. : These daedra have both male and female appearances, but the daedra are almost always described in terms that make clear that things like "gender" have no meaning to them. For example, note that even though there are "male" and "female" Golden Saints, we find out in the Shivering Isles that they don't procreate: Sheogorath personally pulls them from the river of souls into new bodies when they die. Kutulu 13:40, 23 July 2007 (CDT) "...However, even those whose chosen image seems female, such as Azura or Mephala, are titled "Princes" and generally referred to as male." I may just be completely mis-remembering this, but isn't Azura always referred to in the feminine in official Elder Scrolls literature? Could you cite some *official* examples supporting Azura's preference for being referred to as "he"? If the artists behind the game call her a "goddess" then I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt on this point. 69.129.196.12 08:30, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Azura is a daedric 'PRINCE' is that good enough for you and Mehunes Dagon has appeared in Tamriel 3 times once for the 1 mentioned once to attack a dark elf town when he was beaten off by the tribuneral and once at the end of the oblivion story line Need we remind the reader of this article every paragraphn that this is a fictitional universe? It never needs to be stated, and if it must be stated, it only would need to be in the first paragraph. Also, i believe that in statements where it says " in the video game series..." should be changed, since the reader knows that this is a game, making the line a waste of space. There are Elder Scrolls novels, so the statement "in the video game series" may be appropriate at times.DarthOrc (talk) 11:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Name Source This is pretty rank speculation on my part and likely wrong (and possibly out of place here), but I've been pondering the source of the word 'daedra'. Real world source, not fictional. I find myself drawn to the mythical figure Daedalus. To borrow from wikipedia: In Homer's language, objects which are daidala are finely crafted. They are mostly objects of armour, but fine bowls and furnishings are daidala, and on one occasion so are the "bronze-working" of "clasps, twisted brooches, earrings and necklaces" made by Hephaestus while cared for in secret by the goddesses of the sea. There seems to be at least a little bit of symmetry between 'daidala' and 'daedric', especially with the connections to armor. Again, possibly irrelevant for the purposes of this wiki here, but I wanted to put this out there. Tyrasis (talk) 09:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) My Daedra Appearence ' After all the Daedra are a powerful group of creatures, if that is what you want to call them. They have the best armor in Skyrim from my choice. But not the best weapons. The dragonbone weapons are stronger by a tad bit. There armor some people think it is good mage armor others think it is good warrior armor. My choice is it could be used for both. But either way they are still powerful creatures. ' ' There are also conjuration spells like bound Daedra,bound sword,bound bow and banish Daedra. Bound sword is not as strong as a real daedric sword.'